


Only Lies Have Detail

by lucifr (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucifr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes back to Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Lies Have Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Written before season 3!! Hope you enjoy!

'I need a smoke,' Sherlock was sitting in his thinking position on the arm of the sofa, his hands pressed together lightly, resting on his lips as though he was praying for thought. John stepped into the apartment and hung up his coat. 'I said I need a smoke, John. Fetch me one will you?'

'I just got here-'

'And now you're just leaving,' He gave John one of his 'sarcastic thank you' smiles and turned back to the floor to continue thinking. John sighed.

'I'm not getting you a cigarette,' Sherlock looked puzzled.

'Why? I asked politely,'

'No, you are not smoking in this-'

'Please, John, may you pass me a cigarette?'

'No, that doesn't change anything. You are not smoking in this appartment, whether it helps you concentrate or not. Just sit down and relax.' John had noticed that Sherlock was now standing straight up at his full height, probably a subconcious action to make himself apear superior in the argument. He himself looked shocked when he realised he was no longer sitting and proceeded to lower himself into the centre of the sofa behind him.

'I'm fine thankyou,' John, who was walking to the kitchen, twitched slightly when he heard this.

'What?' 

'I said I'm fine thankyou, there's no need to offer me a beverage,'

'I wasn't going to,'

'Yes you were,' John heard Sherlock whisper, letting out a quiet giggle of his own before pouring himself a mug of tea. He then walked back to the living room and sat down, cross-legged in an armchair oposite the sofa.

'What are you thinking about?'

'A case,'

'People have already started hiring you on cases again?'

'What can I say John, the crowd loves me,' The sarcasm in his voice intensified.

'How do they even know you're back? You've only been here a few weeks,' There was a long pause. John kept his gaze fixed on Sherlock while the detective avoided eye contact completely. 'Sherlock...'

'What?' His eyes were still shifting from place to place and his hands were shaking. The only time John had seen him like this was in Baskerville and even then he looked somehow controlled. But there in the Baker Street living room, he looked the complete oposite.

'What aren't you telling me Sherlock? I lived with you long enough to pick up some of your observing tricks,'

'John, it's nothing really-'

'What the hell is going on Sherlock?' They were both standing now, in complete silence.

'I... I have been back for a few months, John. I was afraid you weren't ready for me yet so first I went to Lestrade and Mrs Hudson. I explained everything to them and told them not to tell you and I've been secretly working on cases since. I'm sorry John, I should've come to you first.' Sherlock placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder. John was tense, tears were welling up in his eyes but he held them back when he spoke.

'I thought you were gone,' He held eye contact with Sherlock though there was a quiver in his voice. 'I thought... I'd lost you, like I'd lost all of my friends at war,' A tear rolled down his cheek. 'I thought I was alone.' Sherlock stepped towards the crying soldier, holding his hands with one of his own and his cheek with the other. 

'I'm here John, it's okay. I'm not leaving you again. I won't,' He lifted John's drooping head so they looked directly into each others eyes, then to their mouths, and back to their eyes. He brought the soldier's face towards his own and pressed their lips together in a sort of soft embrace. They clicked together so perfectly like Sherlock was the missing piece to a puzzle John had been waiting forever to solve. They both followed the other's movements until they were on the sofa, legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other's bodies. The skinny detective leant over the soldier and kissed him repeatedly, never stopping long enough to notice the tears still rolling down his cheeks. John just had to lie there and enjoy what he's been missing for over six months now but somehow he couldn't. It felt wrong knowing that he had a real chance with Mary (a girl he'd only recently met) probably because Sherlock wasn't there to interupt them. He liked her, but was he going to give her up for the man he knew he loved?

'Sherlock,' John spoke through the detective's frantic kisses. 'Sherlock please.' He pushed him away and looked into his deep blue and green eyes. He looked surprised.

'I'm sorry, didn't you want this?' He knelt back onto the arm of the newly bought sofa.

'No I do I just,' John sat up. 'I've met a girl and I think I have a real chance with her.' 

'Look at me,' Sherlock leant in until their faces were only inches apart. His gaze shifted from eye to eye trying to read John. Then the soldier kissed him. Then there was silence. 'You're right,' Sherlock stroked his cheek. 'You should stay with her.' The appartment door opened.

'Oh John! I wasn't expecting a visit from you dear are... are you alright?' Mrs Hudson's expression changed from excited to concerned as she saw John, curled up on one end of the sofa, crying quietly to himself in the otherwise empty room.


End file.
